Lisa Loud
Lisa Marie Loud is the girl genius in the Loud House. She is very pretty & smart. She loves science. She became bald and has dentures due to her science experiments, which she eventually cured. She can be very devious, yet is very sweet. She has 10 siblings. Lisa's genderbent name is Levi. Her birthday is on June 5th. She is 20 inches tall. Gallery: Lisa plotting.jpg Excited Lisa.jpg Lisa as an anti fairy.jpg Lisa gif 8.gif Lisa observing.jpg Lisa pic 1.jpg Lisa with clipboard.jpg Lisa Loud.jpg Lisa singing.jpg Lisa pic 3.jpg Future Lisa.jpg Lisa in lab coat.jpg Lisa working on an experiment.jpg Lisa bald with dentures.jpg Lisa as the Card Counter.jpg Lisa the Graduate.jpg Lisa in scrubs.jpg Sugar-High Lisa.jpg Indifferent Lisa.jpg Angry Lisa.jpg Frazzled Lisa.jpg Levi Loud.jpg Levi.jpg Boy Lisa.jpg Lisa with experiments.jpg Fake Lisa.jpg Lisa looking at phone.jpg Lisa with test tube.jpg Lisa in a scientist's outfit.jpg Lisa picture frame.jpg Age Swapped Lisa.jpg Lisa crying.jpg Bald Lisa.jpg Lisa in a swimsuit.jpg Lisa in Hugh sweater.jpg Lisa in bed.jpg Lisa in pajamas.jpg Lisa in a dress.jpg Lisa looking through files.jpg Lisa in a raincoat.jpg Lisa's old-timey outfit.jpg Lisa in a gas station uniform.jpg Lisa in a snow outfit.jpg Lisa the Mona Lisa.jpg Lisa the mad scientist.jpg Pug Lisa.jpg Lisa's flirt face.jpg Lisa proving her hypothesis right.jpg Lisa with invention.jpg Lisa's experiment backfired.jpg Cute Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud pic 2.jpg Lisa Loud cute.jpg The new Lisa.jpg Lisa smile.jpg Lisa studying.jpg Things stuck on Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud pic 3.jpg Lisa with sibling fight chart.jpg Lisa shocked.jpg Lisa writing.jpg Lisa the Leprechaun.jpg Baby Lisa.jpg Smug Lisa.jpg Lisa's smile.jpg Lisa the salesgirl.jpg Lisa thinking.jpg Sad Lisa.jpg Adult Lisa.jpg Teen Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 13.gif Perplexed Lisa.jpg Lisa with a magnet.jpg Lisa doing homework.jpg Lisa covered in food.jpg Lisa pic.jpg Lisa Loud pic.jpg Lisa opens closet.jpg Lisa doing science.jpg Lisa hugging her life's work.jpg Lisa playing theremin.jpg Lisa pic 2.jpg Lisa Loud pic 1.jpg Lisa Loud pic 4.jpg Lisa gif 11.gif Lisa with dirty bagel.jpg Lisa as Lily.jpg Lisa as Luan.jpg Lisa with tape recorder.jpg Lisa with catapult.jpg Lisa with a meteorite piece.jpg Lisa gif 19.gif Lisa with chart.jpg Lisa's nervous smile.jpg Lisa enjoying her chocolate fountain.jpg Lisa with microphone.jpg Lisa gif 5.gif Lisa's experiments going haywire.jpg Maniacal Lisa.jpg Poor Lisa!.jpg Lisa gif 12.gif Undercover Lisa.jpg Super Lisa.jpg Lisa thought face.jpg Lisa gif 14.gif Older Lisa.jpg Lisa with X-Ray of Lola.jpg Lisa gif 2.gif Lisa's evil grin.jpg Soldier Lisa.jpg Shocked Lisa.jpg Lisa's original design.jpg Lisa's science experiments.jpg Lisa's trophy case.jpg Lisa's Halloween costume.jpg Lisa gif 7.gif Lisa portrait.jpg Lisa pointing out expired pudding.jpg Lisa the science girl!.jpg Lisa's evil laugh.gif Lisa hard at work.jpg Lisa gif 18.gif Lisa happy.jpg Lisa eating lunch.jpg Lisa with experiment.jpg Lisa gif 17.gif Lisa gif 10.gif Real Lisa.jpg LeviL.jpg Lisa Loud house.jpg Manga Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 26.gif Lisa promo pic.jpg Lisa with a clipboard.jpg Mad Engineer.jpg Lisa the scientist.jpg Annoyed Lisa.jpg Lisa with wires.jpg Lisa daydreaming.jpg Lisa pondering.jpg Lisa clone.jpg Lisa unimpressed.jpg Lisa gif 3.gif Lisa gif 20.gif Lisa caused explosion.jpg Lisa exhausted.jpg Lisa doing tai chi.jpg Lisa gif 9.gif Lisa rigging the scale.jpg Lisa age-swapped.jpg Lisa gif 15.gif Lisa smirk.jpg Lisa gif 27.gif Lisa smug.jpg Lisa with a computer chip and tortilla chip.jpg Snow Lisa.jpg Lisa with cryogenic freezing chamber.jpg Lisa gif 28.gif Lisa gif 21.gif Lisa with mask and tongs.jpg Lisa gif 16.gif Lisa with mouse trap.jpg Lisa with poop sample.jpg Lisa with spray.jpg Lisa gif 1.gif Lisa with urine samples.jpg Lisa scheming.jpg Lisa gif 4.gif Lisa with doll.jpg Lisa scheming and plotting.jpg Lisa at school.jpg Lisa pic 4.jpg 6 Year old Lisa.jpg Preteen Lisa.jpg Teenage Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 6.gif Lisa Loud in Fairly Odd Parents.jpg Lisa emoji.jpg Lisa mii.jpg Levi mii.jpg Cop Lisa.jpg Levi drawing.jpg Lisa drawing.jpg Lisa gif 22.gif Lisa gif 23.gif Lisa gif 24.gif Lisa gif 25.gif Lisa as Luigi.jpg Lisa reading.jpg Lisa gif 31.gif Lisa smiling.jpg Lisa gif 29.gif Bored Lisa.jpg Scared Lisa.jpg Punk Lisa.jpg Lisa Promo pic 2.jpg Lisa gif 32.gif Levi clones.jpg Lisa the artist.jpg Lisa clones.jpg Upset Lisa.jpg More Lisa clones.jpg Kangaroo Lisa.jpg Lisa with snow.jpg Lisa doing research.jpg Lisa in fireplace.jpg Lisa in tree.jpg Lisa shocked at report card.jpg Lisa with a microscope.jpg Lisa with drone and recorder.jpg Lisa with robot.jpg Lisa's science.jpg Lisa's grin.jpg Lisa sketch.jpg Confused Lisa.jpg Lisa experimenting.jpg Lisa explaining.jpg Lisa furious.jpg Lisa lying down.jpg Lisa sleeping.jpg Lisa optimistic.jpg Lisa's science outfit.jpg Unamused Lisa.jpg Lisa with a test tube.jpg Video Gallery: Category:Lisa Loud Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Genius